A Touching Story
by Aliceblu3
Summary: For Jinx visiting her dad's was always fun, but living with him? That she wasn't sure about. Keystone, is a weird town in every right, and Jinx is about to find out all the secrets it, and her childhood friend Wally, have been keeping. (This has nothing to do with Twilight or vampires in general)


Chapter one: We met in the wreckage

The things I remember about the first time I visited my father after the divorce aren't at all precise. Over the years things blend together. For example I swear every time that the room I stayed in that night was cluttered by a big comfy bed, a lavender one that is still in that room today. My dad promises that my first time in his house it was desolate. Things like this pop up all the time, the cozy vibrant place I remember was apparently nonexistent when I first was in that house. But there's one thing I remember as undeniably true. I remember looking out the frosted window and seeing a blur, I thought it was nothing.

I sat on the snowy ground that afternoon building a snowman and turned to see him behind me.

"Snowman huh?" He asked squatting beside me. I was taken aback just a little, this guy was all grown up and admiring my snowman. I remember more than anything just staring at him.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I said.

"Secret identity kid."

"It's weird. Why is it secret?" I asked.

"Why are you so nosy?" I turned back to my snowman, thinking that maybe my mom's don't talk to strangers rule was a good one. It gets hazy from here of course. Looking back through the years I always questioned if how I saw him was accurate. I questioned if maybe I just made him out to be much older than he was. I can never be sure what it was I saw as a five year old but as the years go on I question if any of what I'm about to tell you happened.

I was seven the next time I recall seeing him, the time of the year was the same, snow glossed the store windows and ice glinted off the street. By this time I kind of realized how odd the town was. But it was to be expected, my dad had chosen it for its quaintness. Quiet enough to think. There weren't many people and those who did live here were odd. Most people wore masks.

"Secret identity kid" I recalled his words.

"Don't you think this town is weird?" I'd ask my dad later. He shrugged.

"It's interesting. I think the masks are a part of their religion." He didn't seem too worried but he never left his small house unless I was there. But those were just the things a curious seven year old picks up at a glance. The revelations of a ten year old with nothing to lose, well, those are the things I have to contemplate on a rainy day or that come back harshest when it snows like it always did when I stayed with my dad.

It was early morning, I bundled myself in pink knit and was hiking through the forest behind my dad's cottage with a pencil and a sketch book. I moved through the trees where patches of dim light lit my path. It seemed like something had led me to the spot when I reached a boulder almost devoid of ice, except for patches of snow that leaned at the rocks feet. I climbed it and began to render the trees with birds whistling behind me.

"Always making something." The voice was familiar. He was wearing a button up shirt, and looked unchanged but i had changed so much.

"Who are you?" I asked unafraid. I wonder if he had approached me as I am now would I have reacted differently. Definitely.

"Wallace Rudolf West." I giggled at the name. "But you can call me Wally." He sat beside me. I don't remember him ever climbing the rock though. I smiled at him; I was at my most optimistic then.

"My name is Jinx." He didn't seem convinced.

"Really?"

"Well, it's Violet Hex but everyone calls me Jinx. "

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Jinx. We don't get a ton of outsiders here." He sighed lying back. Nothing seemed weird. But I have so many questions looking back. We sat on that rock countless days.

"What's it like in Colorado?" he asked me once.

"Normal." I answered. "Schools fun, this year I joined the art club." He nodded.

"That sounds nice."

"How's school here?" I asked aware that he was in high school. Nothing special. It never changes.

"I can't wait for high school." He smirked.

"Are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Why would I want one of those? Boys are stupid." I blushed.

"You won't be saying that in high school." He was wrong I said exactly that in high school.

"Shut up!" I tried to kick him but he dodged with ease.

By the time I was 15 I spent every day I could with him, and when my mom lost her job and sent me to live with my dad, knowing that Wally would be there to help me through school was all I had. I only wish I saw everything he hid from me back then. Right now.


End file.
